


You Don't Even Have to Compete(For Him)

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Never would Brendan have thought that he'd see Steven Stone, Hoenn’s famous silver haired dreamboat waiting for him with a bouquet of roses.Or, Brendan decides to give contests a try.





	You Don't Even Have to Compete(For Him)

Brendan learns being champion of Hoenn isn't always exciting as he thought it'd be. It was thrilling at first, the adrenaline rush still running through him as Steven returned his fainted Metagross back to its ball. Being updated in the hall of fame made him feel oddly giddy; a sign that the battle will be forever in history, proof of how far his Pokemon had taken him.

The bike ride home with May was peaceful, but fitting to the end of his adventure, which was one after the other since a meteor crisis appeared, however it didn't last as nearly long as his original adventure. Brendan had the opportunity to take Steven’s place at the league, but declined. It wouldn't feel right without the silver-haired dreamboat. Sure, Brendan had earned that spot, but he wasn't one to wait for battles, he was the one running head first into them. Steven didn't seem to mind though, not pushing Brendan once his mind was made up, yet strives to get stronger at the battle resort.  
  
So now most days for the new champion were rather free. Which is what led him to where he was with now.

May was more than happy to have Brendan tag along with her in her research for Professor Birch. It's not like he had anything better to do, and why not spend some time with his best friend?

“To think even wild Pokemon of five would battle together in a group, and Oddish of all Pokemon!” May eagerly wrote down on her notepad. “I think we made a discovery today! Or.. not?” May’s tone shrunk at the neutral, almost bored expression Brendan wore. He didn't even realize she was directly talking to him until an elbow nudged into his side.

“Ow! Oh, sorry May,” Brendan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, averting his eyes away from the pouting brunette. “I've actually seen this before is all.”

“Must be boring, huh?” May closed her eyes with a faint blush, a look he recognized from whenever she felt embarrassed.

“N-no not at all! Just have my mind elsewhere.” With a flop, Brendan found himself taking in the dampened grass, closing his eyes with a sigh.

“You probably don't get as many thrills as you used to.” May copied his action, a hum of acknowledgement sent her way. Brendan began to let himself drift until the silence was abruptly disrupted by May jumping up.

“Oh! I know! How about a contest? I've seen you on tv before getting scouted by Lisia!”

Sitting up Brendan winced, looking away feeling flustered. “I don't know… Contests aren't really my thing.”

“C’mon Brendan, she wouldn't scout someone unless she knew they had potential! I'm sure you'll be great, and if you don't like it you don't have to do it again.” Her sudden burst of energy had him grinning; she wasn't wrong though. Maybe it'd be fun.

“Okay okay, you've got a point. I'm in!”

“What do you got to lose?”  
  
                                                                                                          ***

  
  
Entering the Lilycove contest was a first easy step, but news spread about the champion entering and soon enough Lisia was there, hot on his trail. Brendan knew next to nothing about contests, only from what May had told him. Back in Johto they didn't have contest halls so of course he'd be lacking in knowledge of them.

Lisia eagerly shoved a new outfit in his hands, going on about how he was going to be the next new star. He wished he could be as confident in contests like when it came to battling. Least he was only doing this for fun, and May was right, there wasn't anything to lose. Even if he didn't win he still had a big title when it came to battling.

  
After five long rounds of the tough category with his Metagross Brendan felt beat. The audience at least cheered loudly whenever his Pokémon performed flawlessly. The other competitors came neck to neck with him, but in the end Brendan came out on top. He was surprised by the results but mostly overjoyed, even more for his Metagross that showed off its new ribbon with pride.  
  
“There's my new rising star! I knew you could do it! If you keep at it maybe one day you can compete against me.” Lisia beamed, while her Altaria chirped in agreement. Before he could speak the contest star was pulling him by the arm towards the dressing room. “One of your special fans is waiting in the back, you don't want to keep him waiting!” With a wink and a small push she was off, most likely spending time with her fans before she left.

That was strange, he just started how could he already have a fan? Unless it was someone who knew him from battling he couldn't pinpoint who.

Never would Brendan have thought that he'd see Steven Stone, Hoenn’s famous silver haired dreamboat waiting for him with a bouquet of roses. The same feeling he had since he last saw Steven returned, yet he found it odd this feeling wasn't from becoming champion. Steven did have natural charm, maybe that was it.

“S-Steven? What are you doing here?”

“Word spread that you were going to be competing and I wanted to come see for myself. You were amazing out there, your style and technique was intriguing, no wonder you won. Here.” Steven smiled warmly extending the roses out to Brendan. The sincerity of his words made Brendan feel light, barely registering the roses now in his arms.

“I.. was okay for a beginner. But I'm glad I won my first anyway.” He felt at a loss of words, not used to such flattery. Maybe when he came to battling, but performing was on a whole different level.

“You're much too modest. That Metagross you have is that perhaps..”

“The one you left for me, yeah.”

“My intuition was correct then, I knew I left that Beldum in the right hands. To evolve it so quickly, you really are remarkable Brendan.” Steven looked at him with fondness, something Brendan was familiar with when it came to Steven. Flattery got nowhere with Brendan, but coming from Steven he knew the silver haired champion wouldn't lie to him. They had established a strong bond throughout his journey at some point and Brendan was thankful to have so many encounters with him.

At the lack of reply Steven decides to speak up once more, “Would you care to join me for some sweets? My treat of course.” Like the gentlemen he is, Steven holds a hand out to Brendan and the invitation is taken eagerly, the roses carefully resting in one arm, the other hand preoccupied with Steven’s.

“Ah uh, maybe I should change before we go?” Brendan feels his face heat up for perhaps the tenth time that night.

“I think it suits you.” The reassuring smile followed after is all the convincing Brendan needs as he lets Steven take the lead.

Maybe contests weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing too much OR recently and goodness I love these two so much. Thanks for reading!


End file.
